The proposed project will enhance our knowledge of the neurophysiology of AV integration in spoken language. A neural model, whose key claims are supported by preliminary data, guides the experiments in the two aims, which use EEG, fMRI, and behavioral techniques to elucidate the functioning and interconnectivity of the brain structures involved in AV integration. Future work will extend the aims to a wider range of listening environments and clinical populations. These include individuals with hearing loss and those with cochlear implants (in collaboration with faculty in the departments of Speech and Hearing and Psychology and the PI's home department - Otolaryngology).